Happy Birthday, Bonne Fête, À Élodie
by Eva Madsen Lafayette
Summary: This is the story of several  HP charcaters on their birthday. It's actually my gift to Élodie  A.K.A Victory87  for her birthday!  written in french and english!  Lucius, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Severus, Narcissa
1. Just so you understand

_**Author's note**_

_Welcome to my new story. It's basically a couple of one shot on some HP character on their birthday. You'll find two versions of the story: French or English. _

_But, I actually want to dedicate this to someone really special, who celebrates her birthday today. (what a coincidence…)_

_Élodie, this is for you, I hope I'll make this day as special as I could_

_Happy birthday, I love you very much_

_**Note de l'auteure**_

_Bonjour, bienvenue dans ma nouvelle histoire. En résumé, c'est l'histoire de quelques personnages de HP durant leur journée d'anniversaire. Vous trouverez deux versions des histoires : Français ou Anglais_

_Mais, je veux particulièrement dédiée tout ceci à quelqu'un de vraiment spécial, qui célèbre sa fête aujourd'hui (quelle coïncidence...)_

_Élodie, c'est pour toi, j'espère rendre cette journée aussi spéciale que je peux_

_Bonne fête, je t'adore_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SAVIOR, INKFIRE, ALSO KNOWN AS AZZ. Without you, it would have been impossible to make these stories as good as they now are**_

_**( She is my new beta and I'm already giving her troubles, so go check her out, review her stories, fallow her…)**_

_**UN GROS MERCI À MA SAUVEUSE (désolé je n'aime pas le terme salvatrice donc je fais la grève et je ne l'utilise pas même si ça serait le bon mot) , INKFIRE, AUSSI CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE AZZ. Sans toi, il aurait été impossible de rendre ses histoires aussi intéressantes et bien écrites.**_

_**(C'est ma nouvelle beta et je lui donne déjà du fil à retordre, donc aller sur son profil, reviewer ses histoires, suivez-là...)**_


	2. Andromeda Black

**Happy birthday**

**Joyeux Anniversaire**

Andromeda Black- 17th birthday

Of course there was no party for her birthday. In her family's eye, she was just that deranged girl who'd completely lost track of what was considered good and bad.

So she was alone, in her bedroom, looking at her watch. It was eleven o'clock.

In one hour, she would be of age, in one hour, the Trace would be lifted, and she would send a Patronus to Ted, to tell him that she had finally made up her mind. She would leave with him as soon as they were finished with Hogwarts, and would spend the whole following year in hiding.

She smiled at the thought that she would spent her next birthday with Ted, in a secret place, where they could live happily ever after

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELODIE

Andromeda Black- 17ème anniversaire

Bien sûr, il n'y eut pas de fête pour son anniversaire. Aux yeux de sa famille, elle n'était qu'une fillette dérangée qui avait perdu le sens du bien et du mal.

Elle était donc seule, dans sa chambre, à regarder sa montre. Il était vingt-trois heures.

Dans une heure, elle serait majeure. Dans une heure, la Trace serait levée, et elle enverrait un Patronus à Ted, afin de lui dire qu'elle avait fini par prendre sa décision. Elle allait partir avec lui dès qu'ils en auraient terminé avec Poudlard, et ils se cacheraient durant toute l'année d'après.

Elle sourit soudainement en pensant qu'elle célèbrerait son prochain anniversaire auprès de Ted, dans un endroit secret, où ils pourraient vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

BONNE FÊTE ÉLODIE


	3. Bellatrix Black

**Happy Birthday**

**Joyeux Anniversaire**

Bellatrix Lestrange- 18th birthday

Bellatrix hated that she had to spend her birthday in Hogwarts. _**Why was I born in April, damn it, she thought**_. Anyway, it wasn't so bad because professor Slughorn was having a gathering in her honor. He let her plan the whole thing: from the menu to the towels' color.

It was going to be a marvelous night.

She had a house elf create little invitation cards. They were square-shaped, all sealed with the Black family crest. The cards were green, and the writing was silver.

She looked at her very restricted guest list. That party was a pureblood-only event. She hadn't bothered inviting her sister Andromeda, that kid was just weird anyway. Rodolphus was on the list, even if he annoyed her with his poor pick-up lines. He had once said to her: Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff. Bella's answer to this had been to use the curse in order to leave him in the Forbidden Forest all night long… by himself.

She also knew that Macnair and Rosier were planning something else in the Slytherin common room. Probably a kind of after-party that would turn into a real debauchery. Nobody else could party like they did, and they knew it very well. They would probably get drunk on Firewhisky, skinny-dip in the lake, and set a couple of paintings on fire, before falling asleep on the couch or the carpet.

Just be the annoying kids they were, actually!

Bellatirx looked at the dress that was hanging on her closet's door. It was perfectly perfect. It was a long-sleeved but short, cream-colored lace dress. It fit her closely, hugging her body, and it looked wonderful on her. When she had first seen it in a store of Knockturn Alley, she couldn't help but imagine herself wearing this dress for her birthday.

Her only regret was that she couldn't spent her birthday with him, whom she missed so much… The only thing she could hope for was an birthday letter, which she would cherish forever

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELODIE**

Bellatrix Lestrange- 18ème anniversaire 

Bellatrix détestait le fait qu'elle devrait célébrer son anniversaire à Poudlard. Pourquoi suis-je née en avril, bordel, pensait-t-elle. Mais ce n'était quand même pas totalement foutu puisque le professeur Slughorn organisait une soirée en son honneur. Il la laissa tout planifier: du menu jusqu'à la couleur des serviettes.

Ça allait être une soirée merveilleuse.

Elle demanda à un elfe de créer les cartons d'invitation. Ils étaient carrés, tous scellés avec les armoiries de la famille Black. Les cartes étaient vertes, et il y était écrit en argent.

Elle regarda sa très restreinte liste d'invités. Cette fête était un évènement réservé aux sang-pur seulement. Elle n'avait pas invité sa sœur Andromeda, elle était trop bizarre de toute façon. Rodolphus figurait sur la liste, même s'il avait le don de lui casser les oreilles avec ses phrases de drague pathétiques. Il lui avait dit un jour: Tu connais le sort Petrificus Totalus? Parce que tu me rends carrément raide... En guise de réponse, elle utilisa le sort contre lui et le laissa dans la Forêt Interdite toute la nuit… et seul.

Elle savait aussi que Macnair et Rosier planifiaient quelque chose d'autre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Probablement un genre d'after-party qui allait tourner en une vraie débauche. Personne ne faisait la fête comme eux, et ils le savaient bien. Ils allaient probablement se soûler avec du whisky Pur-Feu, aller se baigner nus dans le lac, mettre le feu à quelques tableaux et s'endormir sur les canapés ou les tapis.

Ils allaient se conduire exactement comme les enfants agaçants qu'ils étaient en vérité, quoi!

Bellatrix regarda la robe qui était accrochée à la porte de son placard. Elle était parfaitement parfaite. C'était une robe à manches longues, pourtant très courte, de couleur crème et toute en dentelle. Elle était excessivement moulante, et allait comme un gant à Bellatrix. Quand elle l'avait vue dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer la porter lors de sa fête.

Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir passer sa fête avec lui; il lui manquait terriblement... La seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer était une lettre d'anniversaire, qu'elle chérirait toute sa vie.

**BONNE FÊTE ÉLODIE**


	4. Lucius Malfoy

Happy Birthday

Joyeux Anniversaire

Lucius Malfoy- 16th birthday

When it came to organizing deathly boring events, the Malfoy were pros. This time, it was for the birthday of Abraxas' only son. Although the ball room was full of famous guests, the atmosphere was particularly cold, and the gigantic punch fountain was the most interesting thing to look at.

In a corner, all of the parents were chatting quietly. Some of them tried to brag about their children in order to find them a good partner.

But outside, in the majestic gardens, were Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy. They were all trying to ignore the fact that soon enough, they would all be up in the Hogwarts Express, heading for the school.

"Hey, I've got an idea to cheer this party up," Bellatrix said.

With their eyes round like saucers, the four teenagers all looked at Bella.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Rodolphus Lestrange was the first one to protest.

"No, last time I had to kiss a flobberworm. I'm never playing this game with Bella again!"

"Coward… In that case, we should play spin the bottle."

Narcissa and Rabastan looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Let me explain for the young and the stupid. First, everybody sits in a circle."

The others followed her instructions.

"Next we need an empty bottle, ACCIO EMPTY BOTTLE. Then we spin it. If it lands on Rabastan, I have to kiss him, if it lands on a person of my sex, I shall spin it again. Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

Bellatrix was the first one to spin it.

After a long wait, it finally stopped on Lucius.

"Well, I guess you have to kiss me now Bellatrix."

As she went closer to him, Narcissa turned greener and greener with jealousy.

When their lips were dangerously close, a door opened and an angry Druella Black started shouting at the kids.

"YOU STUPID KIDS, WHAT IS THAT GAME? NARCISSA AND BELLATRIX, WE ARE GOING BACK HOME. YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Bellatrix looked at Malfoy, directly into his cold blue eyes.

"Well, Happy Birthday anyway, Lucius."

And that night, he decided he wanted to marry one of the Black sisters

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELODIE**

Lucius Malfoy -16ème anniversaire

Quand il s'agissait d'organiser des évènements mortellement ennuyeux, les Malfoy étaient passés au rang de pros. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour l'anniversaire du fils unique d'Abraxas. Bien que la salle de bal regorgeât d'invités prestigieux, l'ambiance était particulièrement froide et la gigantesque fontaine de punch était la chose la plus intéressante à observer.

Dans un coin de la salle, les parents discutaient à voix basse. Certains d'entre eux vantaient les qualités de leurs enfants afin de leur trouver un bon parti.

Mais dehors, dans les jardins majestueux, se trouvaient Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, et Lucius Malfoy. Ils essayaient tous d'ignorer le fait qu'ils se trouveraient bientôt dans le Poudlard Express, en direction de leur école.

- Hey, j'ai une idée pour mettre un peu de piquant dans cette fête, dit Bellatrix.

Les yeux grands ouverts, les quatre autres adolescents regardèrent Bella.

- On devrait jouer à action ou vérité!

Rodolphus Lestrange fut le premier à protester.

- Non, la dernière fois j'ai dû embrasser un Veracrasse. Je ne joue plus jamais à ça avec Bella!

- Dégonflé! Dans ce cas on devrait jouer à la bouteille.

Narcissa et Rabastan, les plus jeunes du groupe, se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Laissez-moi expliquer pour ceux qui sont jeunes et stupides. Premièrement, tout le monde s'assoit en cercle.

Les autres suivirent les instructions que Bellatrix leur donnait.

- Il nous faut une bouteille vide. ACCIO BOUTEILLE VIDE. Maintenant, on la fait tourner. Si elle s'arrête en pointant sur Rabastan, je dois l'embrasser. Si elle s'arrête sur une personne du même sexe que moi, je dois la faire tourner de nouveau. Prêts?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Bellatrix fut la première à faire tourner la bouteille.

Après une longue attente, cette dernière s'arrêta sur Lucius.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il faut que tu m'embrasses maintenant, Bellatrix.

Au fur et à mesure que sa sœur se rapprochait de Lucius, Narcissa devenait de plus en plus verte de jalousie.

Lorsque leurs lèvres furent dangereusement proches, une porte s'ouvrit et Druella surgit, en furie.

- ESPECE DE PETITS ENFANTS SANS CERVELLE, À QUOI JOUIEZ-VOUS ENCORE? NARCISSA ET BELLATRIX, NOUS RENTRONS À LA MAISON IMMÉDIATEMENT! VOTRE PÈRE ENTENDRA PARLER DE CETTE SOIRÉE!

Bellatrix regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux.

- Bien... Joyeux Anniversaire quand même, Lucius.

Et cette nuit-là il décida qu'il allait épouser l'une des sœurs Black.

**BONNE FÊTE ÉLODIE**

BONNE FÊTE ÉLODIE


	5. Severus Snape

**Happy Birthday**

**Joyeux Anniversaire**

Severus Snape- 18th birthday

He was alone in a dark corner of the library, reading quietly a book about potions. Even if it was his birthday, Snape kept that emotionless expression on his face. Lately, smiling was not part of his vocabulary because of her supposed friend Lily: she started to hang out with James. Potter was such a bastard, Severus didn't even understand why so many people were attracted to him, and why he was so popular.

He carved a birthday cake into the wood of the table he was at. _**Well, happy birthday to myself, he whispered**_. He blow his imaginary candles, and wished for Lily to arrive, then tell him that she thought James was an idiot and that she loved him.

But Severus knew it was never going to happen. Rumor had it that she was already engaged to Potter, and would like to get married as soon as they would be out of this school, just like everybody did. Snape was highly jealous of all those people, even of the very dysfunctional relationship between former friends Bellatrix and Rodolphus. They had someone to love and to cherish.

He left the library an hour later, wondering in Hogwarts. He soon found himself completely lost somewhere on the fifth floor. He entered a curious room he had never seen before. The room was completely empty, except for a majestic mirror. He carefully stepped toward it. When he was close enough to actually see what he guessed would be his reflection, his knees dropped and he burst into cries at the sight of Lily next to him.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELODIE**

Severus Rogue- 18e anniversaire

Il était seul dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, et lisait silencieusement un livre sur les potions. Même si c'était sa fête, Rogue gardait une expression sans émotion. Depuis quelque temps, sourire n'était un mot de son vocabulaire à cause de sa supposée amie Lily : elle avait commencé à passer le plus clair de son temps avec James. Potter n'était qu'un pauvre type, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait, ni pourquoi il était si populaire.

Il grava un gâteau d'anniversaire dans le bois de la table où il était installé. _**Et bien, bonne fête à moi, dit-il**_. ll souffla ses chandelles imaginaires, et souhaita que Lily arrive pour lui dire qu'elle pensait que James était un idiot puis qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais Severus savait très bien que cela n'arriverait jamais. La rumeur qui courait disait qu'elle était déjà fiancée à James, et qu'elle voulait se marier lorsque l'école allait se terminer, comme tout le monde en fait! Rogue était excessivement jaloux de tous ces gens, même du très dysfonctionnel couple formé de ses anciens amis Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Ils avaient quelqu'un à aimer et à chérir.

Il quitta enfin la bibliothèque une heure plus tard, pour aller se balader dans Poudlard. Il se perdit très rapidement au cinquième étage. Rogue entra dans une pièce curieuse qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vue. La dite pièce était complètement vide, à l'exception d'un majestueux miroir. Il s'avança prudemment. Quand il fut assez près pour voir ce qu'il devinait être sa réflexion, ses genoux le lâchèrent et il éclata de sanglot à l'image de Lily qui se tenait près de lui.

**BONNE FÊTE ÉLODIE**


	6. Ma chère Élodie

_Ma chère Élodie, _

_J'espère grandement que tu as apprécié ces histoires. Vue la distance qui nous sépare, c'est le seul cadeau que je pouvais te faire qui soit assez bien selon moi._

_Tu es une personne vraiment exceptionnelle, toujours là pour écouter les autres, toujours prête à aider. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée comment tu fais pour supporter tout ce monde. À ta place, j'aurais probablement tout foutu par terre en criant : Démerdez-vous, moi je vous quitte. (preuve que tu seras toujours une meilleure personne que moi :P)_

_Merci de toujours être là pour m'écouter, pour toujours essayer de me comprendre, pour essayer de gérer mes paniques du matin parce que je ne sais pas quoi porter ou parce que j'ai réussis à faire une connerie une fois de plus._

_Tu es une amie en or, que je souhaiterais ne jamais perdre. Je sais que bientôt, nous serons toutes les deux de retour en classe, donc que les moments pour parler se feront plus rares. Par contre, je crois toujours en notre amitié, mais surtout que nous allons trouver un moyen de tout arranger. _

_La distance qui nous sépare m'attriste beaucoup, mais je crois qu'à l'avenir, on pourrait peut-être y remédier. Mais n'oublie jamais..._

_Friendship is the shortest distance between hearts._

_En finissant, je voulais te dire une dernière fois bonne fête, et te souhaiter une merveilleuse dix-neuvième année. Puisses-tu recevoir autant d'amour que tu peux en donner._

_Amour, Eva_


End file.
